The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is a 2015 American 3D live-action/animated absurdist comedy film based on the animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. A stand-alone sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), it was directed by former series showrunner Paul Tibbitt in his directorial debut, with live-action sequences directed by Mike Mitchell. It was the first film to be produced by Paramount Animation and the second film in the ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' film series. The film stars Antonio Banderas and features the show's regular voice cast, who returned to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film. The plot follows a pirate named Burger Beard, who steals the Krabby Patty secret formula using a magical book that makes any text written upon it come true. SpongeBob and his friends must travel to the surface to confront Burger Beard and get the formula back. The film was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger from a story conceived by SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg and Tibbitt. Like the first film, the final act places the animated characters in a live-action world. These scenes were shot in various locations throughout Savannah, Georgia and Tybee Island. Filming began on October 9, 2013, and completed in November. The film is dedicated to Ernest Borgnine, the original voice of Mermaid Man, who died in 2012. It also marks the final film in the franchise that creator Stephen Hillenburg was involved in three years before his death on November 26, 2018, as well as serving the final voice role for Tim Conway, who died on May 11, 2019. The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in the United States on February 6, 2015 and received generally positive reviews. The film grossed over $325 million worldwide against its $74 million budget, making it the fifth-highest-grossing animated film of 2015. A prequel, titled The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge, is set to be released on May 22, 2020. Plot A pirate named Burger Beard travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it real. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants and his adventures in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant, where he cooks Krabby Patties and works for Mr. Krabs, the Krusty Krab CEO. He has spent several years prudently protecting the secret Krabby Patty formula from Plankton, the owner of The Chum Bucket. One day, Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender and uses a decoy of himself to give Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which the real Plankton then hides inside in order to gain access to Krabs' vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Krabs, Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. SpongeBob catches Plankton and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, which magically disappears before anyone can claim it. Without the secret formula, Krabby Patties cannot be made, causing customers to become ravenous. SpongeBob is the only one who believes Plankton is innocent and creates a giant soap bubble for them to fly away in. Bikini Bottom is immediately reduced to an apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied-on Krabby Patty. After a scuffle between Burger Beard and some seagulls, a page of the book is discarded in the ocean and lands on Sandy Cheeks' treedome, causing Sandy to become insane, assuming the page is a sign from the "sandwich gods". SpongeBob proposes he and Plankton team up to find the formula. SpongeBob tries to explain the concept of teamwork to Plankton, who does not quite understand. Together, they decide to travel back in time to the moment before the formula disappeared. The two head to the Chum Bucket to rescue Karen, whom they intend to help power the time machine. They assemble the machine and end up traveling far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin who acts as an overseer of the galaxy, and inadvertently get him fired. SpongeBob and Plankton succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake one Plankton had left. Burger Beard converts his pirate ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community. Sandy suggests a sacrifice be made to appease the gods. As the town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, he and Mr. Krabs smell Krabby Patties. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles returns and, revealing he hated his job, repays SpongeBob by granting him and his sea creature friends the ability to breathe on land. Bubbles launches SpongeBob and the others out of his blowhole to the surface. The team lands on a beach, now animated in CGI, and finds the source of the Krabby Patty scent from Burger Beard's food truck. Burger Beard reveals he had stolen the formula by using the book to rewrite the story, and then uses it to banish the gang to Pelican Island. SpongeBob uses the page that Sandy had to transform himself and the others into superheroes with special powers – The Invincibubble (SpongeBob), Mr. Superawesomeness (Patrick), Sour Note (Squidward), The Rodent (Sandy), and Sir Pinch-a-Lot (Mr. Krabs) – but leave the page and Plankton behind. They return and find Burger Beard, who drives away with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the team manages to destroy the book, but Burger Beard overpowers them one by one. Plankton then appears as a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and assists them. Plankton and SpongeBob create one final bubble attack to defeat Burger Beard and retrieve the Krabby Patty formula. After sending Burger Beard flying to Bikini Atoll, Plankton returns the formula to Mr. Krabs, having learned the value of teamwork. The gang uses the final page's magic to return home to Bikini Bottom. With Krabby Patties back, the city is finally returned to normal, and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival and villain. Cast * Antonio Banderas as Burger Beard * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Agreeable Mob Member/Waffle * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass as Doctor/Squidward/Angry Mob Member #2/Doughnut/Squidasaurus Rex * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick/Male Fish/Eager Customer * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton/Plankton Robot/News Anchor Fish/Mob Member * Matt Berry as Bubbles * Jill Talley as Karen (the Computer Wife)/Harold's Wife/Ice Cream Cone * Dee Bradley Baker as Sandals/Customer #1/Fish on Bubble/Perch Perkins/Angry Fish/Maple Syrup Jar/Waffle/Ice Cream Cone #1/Furballs/Giant Cute Kitty/Rainbow/Spotlight Guard/Angry Guard #1/Tough Mob Member * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs * Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci (Garfunkel and Oates) as the Popsicles * Nolan North as Seagull/Dead Parrot/Pigeon Cabbie * Paul Tibbitt as Kyle/Helpful Angry Mob Member * Peter Shukoff as Painty The seagulls were voiced by Peter Shukoff (US), Lloyd Ahlquist (US), Carlos Alazraqui (US), Eric Bauza (US), Tim Conway (US)(in his final film role), Eddie Deezen (US), Nolan North (US), Rob Paulsen (US), Kevin Michael Richardson (US), April Stewart (US), Cathy Cavadini (US), Cree Summer (US), Billy West (US), Alan Carr (UK), Caspar Lee (UK) and Stacey Solomon (UK). Slash also appeared in a trailer for the film. His scene was ultimately cut from the final product, but it was presented among the special features for the Blu-ray release of the film. External Links *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on Nickipedia - a Nickelodeon wikia. *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on SpongeBob wikia - a SpongeBob SquarePants wikia. *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on Wikipedia - a Wikipedia website. Category:Nickelodeon Movie Category:SpongeBob SquarePants